No Reason
by ouiri-chan
Summary: Roderich is confused. Very, very confused. What is this feeling he always gets when he sees him laugh? Deciding Roderich was too dense to figure things out, Elizaveta steps in. PruAus;; Rated T for Prussia's dear mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_A little one shot to get my writer's block going. 3_

* * *

The soft breeze ruffled the Austrian's hair as he played his piano. Ah, he smiled. This was going to be a peaceful afternoon….

"RODDYYYY~!" Someone screamed behind him. Austria stood up just in time before a certain Prussia tackled him to the ground.

…Or not. He thought bitterly.

"Hey Roddy," The Prussian grinned as he leaned closer to Austria's face. His face reddened as he pushed him away.

"That was uncalled for, Gilbert." Austria muttered, getting up. He frowned as he noticed that the silver-haired man was staring at him intently.

"W-What?" He said defensively, his face getting warmer. "Is there something on my face?"  
"Yes, there is." Prussia said smugly. As quick as his tackle, he took off Austria's dear glasses.

"Hey—"Austria sputtered, as he tried to get back his beloved glasses. Of course, he didn't need them, but he grew so accustomed to it, it felt very strange to not have them on. Prussia smirked as he dangled the spectacles lazily above Austria's reach.

"It's not like you need them." He said simply, amused at the Austrian's attempts to get back his glasses.

"Why are you even doing this?" Austria said, with just a slight hint of annoyance. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"West's busy," The Prussian yawned. "It's dangerous to bother him when he's busy." He shivered slightly at the last time he got mad. He swore a World War III could've started with his rage.

"Why me then?" Austria said exasperatedly. He jumped a little too far, and knocked both of them to the ground. Their faces were dangerously close.

"Because," Prussia breathed, he pulled Austria closer and his lips met his. "It's fun to see you so flustered by the awesome me." The ex-nation smirked, licking his lips. Austria's face was still etched with shock and embarrassment. He grabbed his glasses and started to walk away stiffly.

"You dummkopf, verrückt idiot…"Austria muttered heatedly as he stumbled out the room.

"You're so cute you know that, Roddy?" The Prussian smirked to himself as he heard Austria trip on his way to the kitchen.

* * *

_dummkopf-idiot_

_ verrückt-insane; crazy_

_that is all. 8D Reviews would make my day, just saying~ C: -fryingpan'd-_


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, been a while since I've updated.

Sorry if I'm such an inactivity fail. I keep procrastinating everything.

* * *

Sighing, Austria slapped the Prussian's attempts to sneak under his clothing. He was still flustered about what happened a few hours ago, and he was _very_ conscious of what he did now. He carefully pushed the tray of unbaked sweets into the oven.

"Will you please stop pestering me?" Austria mumbled for the hundredth time. Prussia merely assumed his cocky smirk.

"You won't worry about me taking your vital regions, right?" He stretched on the nearby sofa. "Seeing as I have no liberty to take them." Austria bit his lip at the suggestion, but he noted the small melancholy in his tone. Austria closed his eyes and sighed.

"What was it like?" Austria inquired quietly. "Being, well, dissolved?" He turned to prepare tea as the silver haired man kept his silence.

"It wasn't painful." Prussia said softly. "It felt…empty. I used to feel my people; their thoughts, their awesomeness. I slowly felt them fade, until I barely can feel their presence." He thought about it for a moment. "I guess I felt…what's a good word for it?"

"Alone?" Austria blurted out. It seemed like the logical thing to say, right? Prussia shook his head.

"I guess I felt kinda weak." He concluded. "I mean, I love being alone, but I'm just used to feeling the strength of my men. In a way, I don't feel like a nation anymore; it feels sort of like I'm on my own." There was a long silence until Austria heard the small bell that signaled the cakes were ready.

"About time," Prussia grinned, resuming his hyper self. "I'm starving." He jumped off the sofa and made to grab the small tea cakes, but Austria dodged it swiftly.

"No, you aren't getting one." He snapped. "Since when have you ever asked properly?"

The ex-nation rolled his eyes. "You're such a priss, you know that?" He took three with one hand and sped off to his beloved piano room. Austria sighed and rubbed his temples; at least his vital regions were safe. But he stiffened when he realized where Gilbert was headed.

"Mein Gott…" Austria gritted his teeth; he chased him until he reached his beloved piano.

"GILBERT YOU'D BETTER NOT TOUCH MY PIA—"

"mmph?" Prussia's mouth was full with one whole tea cake. The other two was on a small plate Austria previously used to hold his tea cup. He slumped against the wall as he panted slightly.

"Anything wrong, priss?" Prussia asked innocently, after swallowing.

"No, as long as you didn't—" Austria stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something off about his piano. His eyes narrowed when he realized a small, shiny spot that was out of place. He approached it cautiously and took a closer look. There was a smudge of oil. Austria started to shake, and he clenched his fist together so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Roddy?" The Prussian called out, as he put a hand on Austria's shoulder. "C'mon Specs, it's just a small smudge—"

He didn't need to say more as the pianist kicked him in the balls. Hard. Prussia doubled over as he struggled to get up.

"Shit," Prussia hissed. "What the hell was that for?" Austria was shaking head to toe as he glared at the German nation on the floor.

"You," He whispered in a quiet, deadly voice. "You had the nerve to—to—"

"So what if I touched your fucking piano!" Prussia retorted as he stood up. He dusted his jacket as he glared back. "Geez, Specs, you need to learn how to cool down."

It took all of Austria's patience to stand upright and not kick him again. "You. Will. Not. Touch. The piano. Again." He hissed vehemently, making sure the words sank in. The stupid dummpkopf never gave up trying to piss him off. Prussia put his hands up in resignation.

"Okay, okay specs," He sighed, "Getting all worked up for nothing." The Austrian sucked a deep breath.

"As long as you don't screw up anything." He warned. Gilbert chuckled humorlessly.

"You sound so much like him," He said quietly. Austria was quite surprised with his sudden change of tone. Sadly, curiosity got the better of him.

"Like who?" Austria asked. Prussia tried to look unconcerned, but Austria noted the faint bitterness written all over his face.

"….Ivan," He mumbled resentfully, as if the name itself left a bad taste in his mouth. Traces of Austria's anger faded away and were replaced with…guilt? No, it couldn't be. Why would he feel bad about the man in front of him?

"Anything you want?" He suggested half-heartedly. He pushed the bridge of his glasses up as Gilbert put up a lazy grin.

"Probably a cake next time," He decided, "But I think I'll go and crash my bed now." He gave a light peck on Roderich's cheek before he cackled and sped off. "See ya tomorrow, Roddy!" Roderich's cheeks grew red as he slowly realized what happened. He traced the spot Prussia touched with his lips.

"Idiot…" He mumbled before going back to cleaning his piano. He blushed to himself when he realized he didn't mind being kissed on the cheek. _What the hell am I thinking...?

* * *

_

Reviews would be much appreciated~

Oh, and somebody give me suggestions on what happens next. xD I'm so clueless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo guys,**

**I'm sorry for the impossible wait, since things have been goin' on, but I'm up again~ This is Hungary's point of view now 8D;;**

* * *

Elizaveta knew Roderich inside out. For example, she knew that he prefers sweeter tea, or he has a small mole just off-center on his back, and when he concentrated on baking cakes, it usually tasted wonderful.

It's not like when he wasn't, it tasted bad, but it tasted off. Something lacking, and this is how she knows when something's wrong.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Elizaveta mused, while playing with the last piece of cake. They weren't together, but they still called each other their old nicknames, like sweetheart and dear.

"Nothing in particular," The Austrian replied, sipping his tea. "Why do you ask?"

"Your cake tastes wonderful, like always," she said, finally popping the last piece of cake in her mouth. "But it's just short of wonderful. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," Roderich shrugged, looking away. Elizaveta smiled slightly. He was such a bad liar. Instead, she laughed lightly and put down her fork.

"I'd like to hear about those unimportant thoughts, if you don't mind." She grinned. She could've sworn her former lover grew redder. Just a tad bit. "I-I don't see why it interests you." He coughed. "It's just about that ex-nation."

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert, you mean?" Her senses were tingling. There's no way, but the way Roderich was reacting—

"I-It's just him harassing me, that is all." He mumbled. "He's really aggressive sometimes." The Hungarian bit her lip and gripped the edge of her seat tightly. "What did he do?" She said in a strained voice. The way her stomach twisted, she could guess that damn Prussian—

"He tackled me yesterday," he said almost inaudibly. "a-and he…he…k-k—"

"You don't need to continue." Elizaveta interrupted. It took all her self control to not curse about how she didn't get that moment on camera. "The point is, did you like it?"

"…Beg pardon?" He said in disbelief.

"Did you like it?" she repeated. "Did you like the fact that he kissed you face front?"

"What? No!" He nearly screamed. "I-I mean, it's almost like he's taking Silesia all over again!"

Elizaveta smirked. Yes, there was still a chance to get it on camera. "Well," she sighed, standing up. "If that's your answer, then I'll have to wait." She left the Austrian gazing at her in confusion. "I have to go, good bye, dear."

He nodded and stood up to help put on her coat. "Good bye, sweet heart." He replied, smiling slightly.

She returned the smile tenfold and stepped out of his house. As soon as she turned to the next street, she whipped out her phone. Usually, she wouldn't call that man in her whole life time, but since she needed Gilbert to execute her plan…

Ding.

"Hello Francis, I need a favor from you."

* * *

**Aha, so Hungary and France's teaming up together, huh? 8) It isn't Japan and Hungary for a change.**

**Well, I have things planned out, so you can expect a more coherent storyline from here on~**

**Happy New Year everybody! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems like a lot wished for team Hungary and Japan, but it needs to be Francis. But don't worry, Japan will appear. 8D;;**

**If you're wondering why I use country names in my A/N but use human names in my fics, I just feel more comfortable using country names.**

**I just, you know, think they sound more human with their human names.**

…**anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Francis listened intently on the other line. A smile crept on his face as he imagined what was going to happen.

"Ah, _ma cherie—"_Francis held the phone away from his ear, twisting his face into a pout. "_Mon dieu, _Elizaveta, it isn't a sin to be called dear in the language of _l'amour._" He braced himself for another outburst, but as the other line kept silent, he continued. "As I was saying…Elizaveta, this plan of yours, it is, ah, a tad bit drastic, _non?_"

"Yes," Elizaveta impatiently replied, "But those two are as dense as rocks. No, screw that. Roddy's density's way more than a rock. At least we know Gilbert can make the first move."

"Ah," Francis smiled, "He isn't a heartless vital region taker as you think, _ma cherie_—_non,_ I shall call you _ma cherie,_ dear Gilbert also has a bit of…shame, too. He takes vital regions for the sake of expanding his land. Now that, well, he's no longer a nation, "he paused for a moment, "He no longer has a need to take them."

"Well," she replied, "Then if Gilbert really returns Roderich's feelings, he wouldn't mind taking them again."

"Ohoho, slow down," The Frenchman chuckled, "we don't even know if dear Gilbert likes him or not. But I suppose this is where I enter the equation, _non_?"

"Yes…"

"What do I get from this?"

"…What?"

"What will I get from helping you? Of course, I don't usually help for free."

Elizaveta's face twisted into a cruel smile. "I'll tell Arthur about last night."

Francis, on the other hand, paled considerably. "W-What are you talking about, Eliza?" He chuckled nervously. "Nothing happened last night." A laugh followed. Oh dear, this is bad. "I bet you don't have proof."

"I have a photo." Elizaveta smirked, playing the phone cord. "All I need now is Arthur to see it."

"I-It wasn't intentional! We were both drunk and—"

"Will you explain that to your dear lover, hmmm?"

"…Fine, I'll help out."

"Good," Elizaveta agreed. "Tell me when he agrees, will you?" With that, she hung up.

* * *

"Eh?" Was all Roderich could say. He was just kneading some dough for pastries when Elizaveta just waltzed in and asked him if she wanted to have a camping trip.

"It'll be fun!" She promised. "It's been _centuries_ since we've done anything together, it'll take your mind off things too." Roderich sighed, this was getting troublesome.

"If I agree—"He began, until he was interrupted by the Hungarian "Yes! So you agree? Then meet us—"

"I'm not done," Roderich frowned, "How long will this outing last?"

"Hmmm…a week or so," Elizaveta concluded. Upon seeing the increasing frown on the Austrian's face, she smirked. "It's not like you have anything else to do."

Roderich pondered about it. If ever he went, he would have to endure countless stories of her 'research' (If you thought about it, her research was basically x-rated experiences) on the other hand, it's really been centuries since they've spent time together. Perhaps they could spend it in peace.

Plus, it would really be a breath of fresh air from his thoughts circulating about Gilbert.

* * *

"Eh?" Gilbert said in disbelief. "You want me to go and do something un-awesome like camping?"

Francis nodded, tracing the rim of his wine glass, with his finger. "Yes, dear Gilbert, so what do you say?"

"No." He said flatly, setting his tankard down. "I think it's not awesome enough for my time." As he ordered another round of beer, Francis raised his eyebrow.

"What if I said Roderich was coming?"

When Gilbert visibly stiffened, he chuckled.

"_Mon dieu,_ how come whenever you hear his name, you always act all stiff? Relax." Francis laughed, sipping a bit of his wine. "What is it about this Austrian, hmm?"

"Nothing," The Prussian said through his teeth. He took a swig of his beer, then continued. "I just think it's pretty surprising that someone like him would actually do something that would get himself dirty." He had a small smile on his face as he said this.

"Do you like him?" Francis smirked. He took pleasure in seeing the albino before him choke on his drink.

"WHAT—NO!" Gilbert (awesomely) shouted. "He's a prissy, stuffy, always needs to get things right, has a stick up his ass, and—"

"But you always go to his house." Francis pointed out.

Gilbert turned pink, which was quite easy to spot, since he was pale as is. As it was because of that statement, or the alcohol, Francis didn't know.

"It's fun teasing him." He retaliated. Francis smiled and sighed.

"I hear people take fun in teasing the ones they love." He said suggestively. The said Prussian glared at him and drained his tankard before continuing.

"Stop being such a prick, Francis." He muttered under his breath.

"So will you go?" Francis prodded. He finished the remains of his red wine, savoring his taste as he waited for the other's reply.

"God damn it, fine." Gilbert sighed irritably, setting his tankard down. "But this better be worth it, Francis."

"It will, _mon cher."_ He replied, standing up.

"Oh, and I have a question."

"_Oui?"_

"Why isn't Antonio with us?"

"Oh, because he said something about picking Lovino's tomatoes."

Gilbert chose to not say anything.

* * *

**I wonder if Prussia seems too OOC here :\ oh well, it's my head canon that he shows his true nature when people talk about personal things. His true nature is all serious and stiff like his younger brother 8D;; of course, that won't stop him from cussing and being egoistic.**

**Reviews are love, loves. 3**

**EDIT: trolol, my french sucks, so thanks to cake-error for the heads up! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm being really active, aren't I? 8D I'm finally making progress.**

**well, I have a definite outline on what happens now, so don't worry~**

**now, enjoy chapter 5 of No Reason~**

**

* * *

**

_He was down on his knees, panting, while he heard screams of soldiers. _His _soldiers. He himself could barely contain his pain. But he still grits his teeth, and raises his sword._

"Roderich, dear…"

'_Still up, Roddy?" A cruel voice said. The man's silver hair was already dyed red with blood, but his grin was still up as he held a battered, and bloody sword in one hand._

'_Silence,' Was all Roderich could say. His breath was ragged and the sword felt heavier and heavier by the second. He swung it down with all his might—_

"Dear, wake up…we're here now."

_-But the albino dodged it easily. Gilbert grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so he was face to face. They glared at each other for a few seconds, before Gilbert laughed. He laughed like a madman; like a lunatic, but he still gripped the cloth tightly. Roderich tried to raise his sword again, but it was too heavy. His arm let go of it and it fell with a clang._

"_Silesia is mine," Roderich muttered through gritted teeth. "It will forever be the heart of Austria."_

"_That, my friend," Gilbert replied just as menacingly, "Is the reason why I want that pathetic piece of land of yours." He pulled him closer until Roderich could feel every deep breath the Prussian gave. "This is the last time you'll see Silesia." He whispered. He let go of the Austrian and walked away. Roderich, panting heavily at this point, seized his sword again and tried to charge at him once more, but the Prussian merely flicked his sword, and his once again flew out of his hand._

"_Play time's over, Roddy." He said softly, leaving Roderich to just stand there, hearing the cries and everything around him burn…_

"Gee, Roddy, did you overwork yourself?" Elizaveta commented as Roderich snapped awake.

"My apologies," he mumbled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. When he looked through the window of his carriage, they were in the middle of a vast forest. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you weren't joking when you said that we would be in the heart of the forest." He smiled. He stood up and exited the carriage, with a rucksack in hand. He bid goodbye to the driver and waited for the Hungarian to appear once the carriage was gone.

She wasn't there.

When he whipped his head around, he saw Elizaveta grinning and waving at him.

"Wait!" He called, panicked. He tried to run after the carriage, but it was futile effort since it easily went ahead. He cursed his luck with that Hungarian, before he took a good look around him. Oh dear, he wasn't good with directions. All he could see were trees that seemed to go infinitely beyond all directions. He was about to collapse out of panic before someone called his name.

"Roddy?"

Oh no. This wasn't happening. When he turned around, he found Gilbert, standing in his usual attire of T-Shirt and riding trousers. He grinned when he confirmed it _was_ Roderich, and made his way towards him. "About time you showed up."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roderich said with as much spite as possible. The Prussian smirked and walked over towards him. The Austrian glared at him with distaste.

"Never thought you'd use normal language instead of your prissy, uptight one." He commented while patting him on the shoulder. "We should start getting comfortable now."

"W-What?" Roderich stuttered. "Who said we should—"

"We're camping, Roddy." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you want to sleep on the ground. Your precious clothes would get ruined, right? Besides," he continued as he started setting up his tent. "I'll kill Francis for leaving me here without any heads up when we get back." When he saw Roderich's blank face, he sighed, covering his face with his hand. "You _do_ know why we're here, right?"

"No." Roderich deadpanned. "I came here to spend time with Elizaveta, then she just left me here. And now _you_ show up saying we're going to spend a night _here_?"

"A week actually," Gilbert muttered. He finished putting up the poles, and started to get work on putting the cover on. "Now are you going to stand there or help me set up our tent?"

"_Our_ tent?" Roderich said, with growing fear in his mind. His vital regions—

"Yes, Roddy." Gilbert smirked. "_Our_ tent. Unless you have a tent in that tiny excuse of a bag there, do you?" When no response came, he nodded with satisfaction and motioned him to go to his duffel bag. "Now go get the green cover. It's pretty hard to miss unless you can't tell what synthetic fiber is from cotton." Choosing not to say anything, Roderich opened his bag to see his clothes and the cover neatly folded and fitted. Roderich raised his eyebrows. Since when was Gilbert this neat?

"Oi," Gilbert said crossly, tapping his foot on the ground. "Are you just going to stare into my awesome bag, or help me?" Roderich sighed frustratedly and pulled out the green cover shoved it into the albino's hands.

"There." He grunted, and turned around.

"Won't you help me set it up?" Gilbert shot back, completely amused. "I _did _make sure to bring a tent for two people. It's not an easy thing to set up. Roderich just stood in silence, until comprehension dawned on Gilbert.

"_Oh my god, Roderich,_ you don't know how to set up a tent, do you?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Roderich yelled red in the face. "I-I just don't think it's needed to sleep outdoors when there are lodgings inside a building."

"That, my friend," Gilbert said sarcastically, "Is called having fun, now come here so I can tell you how to," he covered his mouth to stifle the giggles, "_put on the tent cover._"

As much as Roderich hated to do anything with Gilbert, he had no hope of getting home, so he might as well try cooperating. It was proper, wasn't it?

On the other hand, "Proper" and "Gilbert" never went together.

"Now," Gilbert stated, holding out a corner. "Just pull this corner down on one of the corners of the poles, and nail it there," he explained, gesturing to the patch of grass when one of the connections of the poles stuck out. "There's already a hole in the cover, so you won't worry about it getting an imperfect hole when you nail it." He smirked, and he set off to nail the other corner. Roderich sighed frustratedly, and got to work. Once they were done nailing it, Gilbert motioned him to do the same on the other side. Once they were done, they had a perfectly nice tent that could fit two people.

Though, only two people.

"Well now," Gilbert huffed with satisfaction. "At least you can put that on your list of what you did that involved getting down on your knees." Roderich rolled his eyes and dragged his rucksack inside the tent.

The inside wasn't bad. At least he brought a sleeping bag. He set the bag up and went back out.

Gilbert was gone.

His heart started beating rapidly. Where was he? Roderich frantically looked at all directions, but the trees just looked more menacing and non-Gilbert. Did he leave him alone? Was this a sick joke of his to make him feel scared? Did that idiot take advantage of the fact that he didn't have any sense of direction?

"That idiot, where is he?" Roderich whispered, almost to himself. He was starting to shake uncontrollably, when—

"You look cold, and it's dead hot here." Gilbert stated. Roderich whipped his head around to see Gilbert, covered with bits of leaves and twigs. (If it weren't for Roderich's condition right now, he would have found it funny that a perfectly green leaf was stuck on his hair, and refused to be shaken off.) Roderich couldn't help but sigh in relief, and ended up smiling.

"Eh? Is my awesomeness leaving you breathless?"

"You're such a Irre," Roderich sighed, before shaking his head. "Let's just get all the things prepared."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "That's what I was doing, priss." He grinned, "Now help me find a stream. Just because we don't die doesn't mean we'll end up fainting in dehydration." Roderich nodded and was about to set out, until he froze in place.

"What now?" Gilbert said impatiently. Roderich bit his lip, before replying.

"I won't find my way back here."

This was it for Gilbert. He ended up laughing. He laughed until he wheezed and clutched his stomach. Pride was the only thing that kept Roderich from kicking his gut again. He clenched his fist and crossed his arms until the albino stopped laughing.

"Okay," Gilbert panted, but he ended up laughing again.

"Would you please stop it, already?" Roderich fumed. After Gilbert calmed down, he resumed his lopsided smirk.

"Follow me then," he said smugly, "Just keep an eye out for any sign of water."

Blushing for reasons the Austrian didn't know, he nodded and followed him.

This would be one hell of a week.

* * *

**School's starting soon. :I looks like I won't update as often.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! It made my day 3**

**Irre~Slang for idiot in german**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys C8 miss me?**

**I've had a lot of things going on, so I still hope you remember this series! xD minor warning for swearing. courtesy of dear Gilbert.**

**This is basically the realization part of this entire fanfic. It's actually meant to be 10 chapters or so, but we'll see. This chapter _is_ kinda short so I sincerely apologize ^ ^;;**

**AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE STORY ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! You guys make my day 8'D**

**without further ado, let the chapter start!**

* * *

"_Oh my fucking god_," Gilbert said, rubbing his stomach. "Maybe we won't die, but _oh my god_, I am so damn hungry right now."

"Don't complain," Roderich deadpanned even though he himself was starving. It was only their second day, and they had absolutely no food. They were so hungry; they resorted to lying down in their tent and not do anything. Perhaps there were wild mushrooms out somewhere, but that might get them a stomachache instead.

"Roddy…" the albino moaned, flipping over. "Can't you get something to eat…or something? I'll even take those fucking mushrooms if it means feeding my damn stomach."

"You're not the only one hungry." He retorted. "Can't you very well get up and search for food? You were the _almighty Prussian empire and all._"

Gilbert rolled his eyes in return. "As much as I'd take that compliment, I think you're more capable for looking for something edible. You _never take anything less than perfect, _right?"

Roderich huffed. This was getting quite annoying. "Suppose I will." He said, getting up, dusted his coat and stepped out the tent. He practically felt the superior smirk stab him in the back. "When I come back, you'll have to thank me when I saved you from your hunger." He added irritably, before walking out. He flinched when he heard a snicker from the man in return."

"Take care, Roddykins~!" Gilbert called out, sounding completely amused.

* * *

"That troublesome fool," Roderich continued to mutter under his breath. "Dumme, Trottel, Schwachsinnige, why doesn't he do something himself for a change?" And yet, here he was, doing what the Prussian told him to. He didn't need to do it; he well knew that the Prussian would get off his high horse _someday_ to get food, and yet, here he was.

_I don't even know what to think anymore_, He sighs inwardly, as he appraises a wild plant. Yes, it was Tarragon. _He's a stupid blockhead and I still comply with what he says. _He looked around for something else. Ah, a river. _I do all the work, and I don't get anything in return but names and more orders._ He tried to catch one of the many swimming trout, but he wasn't concentrated enough. _But why would I even go through all this? It's not worth it._

…_Right?_

The fish he caught slipped through his fingers as he realized in horror what he was thinking.

_Do I _love_ him? There's absolutely no way that could be!_

He blindly tried to catch another fish, but it was in vain. He stared at the spot he dropped the fish in a while ago. The ripples were long gone, and the fish was too.

_What if he was like this too?_

_What if he slips through my fingers, and never comes back?_

His chest felt heavy. He inhaled, and exhaled, but he still felt some sort of weight in his chest. They were rivals for quite some time, but they still stuck together. Throughout the day, Gilbert would go to his house to pester him, and he would shake him off. Every day was a day of harassment, but it was still a part of Roderich's day. If Gilbert didn't go to his house, he wouldn't do anything. He once thought it would've been a nice change, without Gilbert around.

_What if he stopped coming to my house?_

_Would it be quiet?_

Of course it would.

_Would he enjoy the peacefulness?_

Perhaps not completely, now that he thought about it. The house always seemed empty since Elizaveta left.

_Did I actually _enjoy_ his visits to my house?_

…Roderich bit his lower lip. He blindingly went around, searching for something else to eat. His initial response would've been no, but if he thought about it a bit more, he realized that he _did_ enjoy it, in a way.

But did it ever occur to him that he had feelings for the man? No, he didn't think about it at all. Until recently, when…

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to over think things. He had to find some way to feed the two of them, or else they'd be too hungry to even speak. He bit his lower lip, and looked around.

He blinked.

All he saw were trees around him.

He didn't know where he was.

"…_Shit._"

* * *

"Oh god where the fuck is that Roderich?" Gilbert groaned in frustration. He turned over so he was lying on his stomach. "He is such a piss off, I swear." He was waiting for over an hour or so already, and Gilbert's stomach wasn't getting any quieter.

"That dummkopf is such an annoying bitch," he grumbled to himself. "He should be thankful that the awesome me let him get food for both of us. If _I'd_ cook it, it would taste awesome, but he wouldn't handle its awesomeness at all."

_He always denies everything I do or make._ He thought, somewhat melancholic. They've been fighting for the longest time, and he always won. He was always the awesome one.

He wanted Roderich to _acknowledge_ the fact that he was.

But Roderich would always deny it. Whether it was a simple dish or a war, he would never acknowledge him.

_Why though?_ A voice inside his (awesome) head asked him. _Why would you do so much just to make him acknowledge you?_

Because he was! Everyone thought so.

_Not everyone._

Well, his Bruder thought he was at least.

_You know that isn't true. You know that Bruder thought you were only powerful before._

…Okay, he had no response to that thought.

So why would he go through those extremities just to make Roderich _see?_

…was it _love?_

"PFFF," he cackled, "I don't need this _love_! I'm perfectly happy alone! Nobody will drag you down!" He kept silent after a while, and pondered. Did he have feelings for him?

Of course not.

The kiss from back then was just to tease him.

…right?

He cursed himself inwardly, as he stood up. All this waiting made his head hurt. Where the fuck was that Roderich? That man always took so long, since he easily got lost—

"Oh my god," he realized in pure frustration, "He gets lost easily. Verdammt I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone." With that, he stormed out the tent and searched for him.

"Roddy!" He called out, as he walked around the vast woods around him. "Where are you, Rod?"

"Seriously," he growled, "Why does he even get lost? This is a fucking park!" And yet, Roderich wasn't seen at all. Gilbert pushed that nervous feeling aside, and walked around. He felt like there was something wrong, but he didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was his battle instincts, but he felt like he should be running, and not stay calm about it.

_Where is he…?_ He thought with increasing anxiety, and then he stopped.

He saw Roderich on the ground.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie when I say that updates will be slow. :c so just cross your fingers I'm not lazy! **


End file.
